Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters. Her magical abilities were focused on mind and movement. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered in September 2012, in her own The Source's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. Prue was unable to move onto the afterlife, and became a temporary ghost, until Paige was reconstituted as a Charmed One in her place, however Prue was unable to accept dying, and instead choose to remain on earth, she was finally able to move onto the afterlife after Andy returned to take her there, and welcomed her with open arms. When her sisters defeated The Source around the same time as her first anniversary of her death, her spirit returned and watched over her sisters at the front of the manor who were thinking of her. Prue notices the manor door was left open, and telekinetically closes it as she disappears into the afterlife once again. However two year later, Prue's unknown son named Chris, arrives at the manor to help his family vanquish a demon and stop it from destroying The Charmed Ones forever. He referred to himself as Chris Perry, using his middle name as his surname to disguise his relation to the sisters. Prue's sisters do not learn about his origins until much later, close to the end of season 8. For years, her sisters thought that she was living happily in the afterlife with their mother and grandmother, though they were eventually told that Prue had been reincarnated. However, Prue had actually disappeared and Patty gave Chris the task of finding his mother and finally reuniting with her. Chris eventually discovered that Prue had inhabited the body of a comatose witch, and taken the identity of Patience. As Patience, Prue lived in Salem, Massachusetts and runs "Salem Witch House", a tourist attraction. Though Prue initially chose to keep her distance from her sisters out of fear of reuniting with her long-lost son and feeling he let him down. Prue and Chris reunite, after being separated for nearly 20 years. Chris convinces her to reunite with her sisters, in the hopes of helping them defeating Lucifer. History Early Life At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. However that is what they believed happened, when in fact Prue actually got pregnant with a son, and Grams took it upon herself to protect Prue and her newborn son, and the father who was revealed to be Andy, and erased the memories of Prue remembering having a son, until she was old enough to handle it. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Eight Season Nine Appearances Prue has appeared in a total of 101 episodes Season One - Four (every episode) Season Five (3 episodes; Charmed Again Part 1, Charmed Again Part 2 and Charmed and Dangerous) Season Eight (1 episode; TBC) Season Nine (unconfirmed episodes)